One common problem seen on xerographic marking engines is the inability to consistently or uniformly print small, isolated dots, for example, in binary bitmaps of an image. This causes image quality defects such as missing highlight tone and dotted lines. The same problem exists at the other end of the spectrum. Often in very high density regions, isolated holes cannot be reproduced by marking engines due to dot size or gain, making gray levels indistinguishable. To deal with marking engines of different characteristics, finer control of density adjustment is needed that can avoid inconsistent outputting of a single isolated dot or hole in an output image. Inconsistent and non-uniform isolated small dots or holes are hard to avoid resulting in artifacts in an output image.